1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral including two or more functions selected from facsimile, printer, and copier functions, and an image processing apparatus such as an image reading apparatus including a scanner function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pillow block supporting a feed roller, having a round bar shape, to feed a wide-width sheet; and a feeding apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and an image processing apparatus including the pillow block.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus and an image processing apparatus that handle a wide-width sheet-like recording medium, there has been known an apparatus in which a paper, a sheet, or a sheet-like recording medium (hereinafter collectively referred to as a “sheet”) is fed by a feed roller, so that an image is formed on the sheet or an image on the sheet is read.
In this type of the image forming apparatus and the image processing apparatus, a sheet on the platen is sandwiched between the feed roller on the lower side and a driven roller on the upper side at the grip section thereof, so that the sheet is fed in the direction orthogonal to the axle direction of the feed roller by the rotation of the feed roller having a round bar shape disposed at the lower side of the sheet. Simultaneously, for example, while the sheet is fed by the feed roller, characters may be printed on the sheet in the direction orthogonal to the feeding direction of the sheet near the feed roller.
References may be made to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-085659 and Japanese Patent No. 4027166.